Syrus' Search for Love
by genesis 48
Summary: Pairs up a very unlikely couple from the anime: Syrus and his opponent from Episode 56, Missy! Read on to find out what happens!
1. Contempaltion

There aren't many, if any, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX that paired up Syrus and Missy, so I wrote my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, this pairing would have happened in the show a long time ago.

* * *

"There, that's enough schoolwork for one three-day weekend," Syrus Truesdale said to himself. He had just stopped working on a ¾ finished essay. It wasn't due for a week and a half, but knowing Dr. Crowler, he'd probably move up the due date, so Syrus did not want to take any chances. Life was different for Syrus now. He was no longer in Slifer Red, he was a Ra Yellow. With his promotion, there came greater responsibility and higher expectations of his schoolwork and dueling abilities, but Sy had responded accordingly.

Sy got up and away from his desk in the Slifer dorms. When he was promoted, he only wanted one thing: to stay in his original dorm room with his best friend, Jaden Yuki. It was the first day of one of only a few three-day weekends the students got. Jaden and everyone else who lived in the Slifer Red dorm thought Sy was nuts to be doing schoolwork on a long weekend, but Sy only said, "I just want to get a jumpstart on this." As it turns out, Sy had been working on it since last night; now it was noon Saturday, and his essay was near completion! Sy decided to take a walk and look for his friends. Not surprisingly, he found Jaden with Alexis underneath the large tree near Jay's favorite spot by the cliffs. They were having a duel and it looked as if they were locked in a stalemate. Jay spotted Sy out of the corner of his eye, turned and called, "Hey, Sy! You finally came outside!" "Yeah, I figured I had worked on Crowler's essay long enough," Sy answered. "Do you want to duel one of us when we're finished," Alexis asked. "Nah, I'm going to take a walk, get some air, I'll catch up with you guys later." "Alright, Sy. Later," Jaden answered.

As Syrus walked down the path, he started thinking of how much he had changed over the past year. When he had first enrolled at the Duel Academy, he was timid, shy, nervous, and unaware of his abilities. He didn't even have enough courage to move out of his older brother's shadow. But with the support of Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, and the rest of his friends, Sy was now moving toward his dream of being a great duelist like his brother, Zane. Interestingly, Zane had graduated from the Academy just last summer and in order to win a promotion to Ra Yellow this year, Sy had to defeat a snobby, Prima Donna, Obelisk Blue student named Missy Kochou, who had a major crush on Zane. Had Missy won, she would have been able to skip her final year of school, join the Pro League, and pursue Zane. That last thought brought Sy up something short of. He had a crush on Alexis once, but decided she and Jaden was a better couple. Then later last year, on Duel Monsters Spirit Day at the Academy, Sy met the spirit of the Dark Magician Girl, and was infatuated with her. He even got kiss from her before she left, but he knew their relationship would not really grow. The only other female friends Sy had were Mindy and Jasmine, Alexis' old roommates, and they were always looking for a guy in their own dorm and nowhere else. A close female friend was something Sy didn't have yet. As he walked on, Syrus could not help but get the feeling he was being watched; and though he dismissed the thought, he could not be anymore right.

Hiding in the dense forest that lined one side of the beaten path was none other than Missy. When Syrus had defeated her, she was heartbroken that she could not leave school to join the Pro League and chase after her sweetheart Zane. She was also angry at Sy for robbing her of the chance. But after a few weeks of wishful thinking, Missy decided that she and Zane would not have made a great couple: she was loud, outgoing, and usually cheerful, while Zane was usually rather quiet, aloof, and kept to himself. And secretly, she had been observing Sy's duels and schoolwork progress. Syrus was developing like his brother, earning respect from the Academy and receiving great praise from his friends. He was no longer nervous or trembling when he stepped up to the dueling field or when he took a test in the classroom. His dueling skills were improving all the time and he put great diligence into his schoolwork. And even more secretly, Missy was now developing a crush on Sy. The reasons why that was because Sy was a Truesdale, he had the same determination and same hair color of his brother, even if Sy lacked height, his determination wasn't as aggressive as Zane's, and his blue hair was a brighter shade than Zane's. Missy decided if she could not get the then-most popular guy and best student at the Academy, she would have to settle for the next best thing: Zane's little brother, Syrus.

Missy walked down the path toward the little shop where students could purchase new rare cards and drinks. She went inside, bought an iced tea, and came back out. She looked for a place to sit; coincidently, all the small benches were taken, and the only good place left to sit was under a tall shady tree, and already under the tree was Syrus, sipping a root beer and sifting through his Vehicroid deck. "Perfect," Missy thought to herself. "All I have to do is go over there and ask Syrus if can sit with him, then strike up a conversation with him." Sy was contemplating to himself, "I have to start winning more duels. Hopefully these new Vehicroid cards will give me that chance." Sy was suddenly startled by a familiar (at least to him) voice: "Syrus, do you mind if I sit here with you? All the benches are taken." Sy slowly looked up to see a tall, beautiful young girl with dark magenta colored hair and eyes. She was wearing a small Obelisk Blue jacket, with a small black shirt underneath. Her jacket was open at the collar, showing a glimpse of her cleavage and revealing her flat stomach. Around her neck hung a silver locket, a large bracelet on her right wrist and a large anklet on her left ankle. A blue mini-skirt was around her waist, black hip-huggers ran down her legs and pink sandals on her feet. Sy knew only one girl on campus dressed and looked like this. It was Missy, the same girl he defeated a few weeks ago to be promoted to Ra Yellow.

Realizing he was being spoken to, Sy managed to say, "Uh, sure. Go ahead." "Thanks," Missy replied as she plopped down beside him. Discreetly watching Sy sift through his cards, Missy once again broke the silence. "How have you been, Sy?" "Alright, I guess," Sy answered. I started on Crowler's essay after class yesterday and picked up where I left off when I got up this morning." "That's good," Missy said. "How's your brother?" "He's alright. Last time I talked to him he was kicking major butt in the current tourney. I told him how everything is going for me and he told me he's real proud of me." Syrus chuckled, "He even said that someday I'll be as good as he is." "It's so nice that you and your brother respect each other," Missy said kindly. "By the way, did you get some cards?" Syrus nodded. "Yeah. I'm hoping to strengthen my deck with this new Vehicroid booster pack." "Sy, remember the day we dueled," Missy asked. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry treated you so wrongly and if I embarrassed you at all." "You didn't really embarrass me, and I forgive you," Sy replied with a smile. "Thank you. I know we started off on the wrong foot, and I want to make it up to you. See, I was planning after my graduation this year; I want to come back next year and be a tutor for half of next year before I go on the Pro Circuit. If you want, I could show you how to improve your deck, excellent strategies and what not." Syrus blinked in surprise. "You'd be willing to help me become a better duelist?" Missy smiled warmly at Sy. "Absolutely. After all, friendship has to start somewhere. So what do you say, friends?" Missy offered her hand to Syrus. Sy looked at Missy closely for a moment and finally, took her hand and shook it. "Friends," Sy said with a smile. "Good," Missy exchanged. "Oh, I have to head back to my dorm to meet with my friends." "That's alright," Sy said honestly. "I promised Jaden I'd duel him today." Both Sy and Missy got up and exchanged smiles and promises that they see each other tomorrow. They then went their separate ways. As Missy walked back to the blue dorms, she thought, "OK, I'm now at least his friend. I just hope he can grow to love me."

Missy didn't know it, but she was more right than expected. Syrus practically ran and jumped for joy all the way back to the red dorms. He went to his room that he shared with Jaden and Tyranno and launched himself into his bed. He could not believe what had just happened. Here he was today, thinking about him not having a close female friend, and then in a twist of fate, Sy got his chance to have Missy as a close friend. He started thinking bigger and better thoughts, "What if things progress? What if Missy wants to be more than just my friend? Oh, I can definitely get used to this!" At that moment, Jaden and Alexis walked in together and Jaden climbed up to where Sy was. "Hey, Sy! How was your walk? I hope it was calm because our duel is going to be crazy!" "Oh yeah, sure," Sy answered weakly and happily. "Sy, what's up with you," Alexis asked as Syrus and Jaden climbed down from the top bunk. Sy said ecstatically, "I think I'm in love!" "Huh," Jay and Alexis said in unison. "OK, let me take it from the top," Sy began. He then proceeded to tell Jay and Alexis about what happened near the shop, when Missy showed up and said was willing to become friends and Sy's mentor/tutor. Jaden was obviously happy for Sy but Alexis wasn't sure if Missy was serious about all that. Sy assured them both that he knew Missy wasn't screwing with him. Then, as Jay and Sy began their duel, Sy thought, 'OK, maybe it's too early to be thinking about love with Missy, but then again, life is unpredictable!'

* * *

Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


	2. An Unexpected Rescue

Here's part 2 of my SyrusxMissy story. Enjoy and give feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It is the property of some Japanese guy whose name I cannot remember.

* * *

The Duel Monsters Academy was truly a fine school. Anyone who graduated from there would reminisce of the good times they had. In this way, the Academy was no different than high school. That fact was being driven hard onto Syrus Truesdale. The blue-haired Obelisk Blue student was contemplating this by the cliffs close to his original Slifer Red dorm. Graduation for his class was in two weeks. He had so many memories at the academy he would treasure forever, some painful, but some awesome. Like his first victory in a duel, being promoted from Slifer Red to Ra Yellow and then to Obelisk Blue. All of his memories were not academic, however. Like becoming best buds with Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry, and many others. Syrus never had such a huge circle of friends when he was growing up. Now, his older brother Zane respected him, his friends were happy for him, but Syrus did not want to leave his great years at the academy behind him.

"There really is no rewind button on the remote of life," he pondered. But if leaving all his friends and professors behind was hard, there was something else that Sy could not bear to leave at all. Syrus had been dating the girl he dueled to win his promotion to Ra Yellow a year back. Missy Kochou had been both his friend and tutor and also was now a student teacher at the academy who would leave for the Pro Leagues this summer. Sy was hoping he and Missy would be boyfriend-girlfriend by now, but as far as he knew, he and Missy were still just friends. Sy was worried that if he did not tell Missy how he really felt about her, they might seldom see each other in the future. But he was also afraid of Missy rejecting him, and only wanting to be friends. But Sy decided he would have to take a chance and confess his love to his close female friend/tutor. He got up and made his way back to the Blue Dorms. Considering he still needed to think, he took the longer way that went by the docks. Unbeknownst to Sy, it would be a decision that would put the chaos theory at full throttle.

At the same time Syrus was contemplating, Missy Kochou was doing the same about him. She gazed over the ocean, a slight breeze flowing through her long, dark magenta hair. She was planning to leave her job as a student-teacher at the academy before summer and go on the Pro Circuit. Missy reached down to her waist and brought her deck. She kept looking at her Insect Princess card on top, thinking of what was more important to her: her friend Syrus who she secretly loved, or her career as a pro duelist. After thinking for a while, she now knew what to do. 'I have to tell Syrus I love him. As for my career, he can with me to tournaments. My love for him is more serious right now.'

With her determination strong, Missy got up, and began to leave the dock. Suddenly, she felt a card slip out of her deck. Missy turned back just as a short, stiff breeze came off the ocean. She gasped. Her Insect Princess, her rarest and favorite card in her whole deck, had fallen off the top of the deck, got caught in the breeze and had now fallen into the water! "NO!" Missy cried. She knelt down and began reaching for her card, trying to save it. Then, in a spilt second, Missy lost her balance and she too, fell in the water! Normally, Missy was a good swimmer, but with all her clothing and heavy jewelry on, it was difficult for her. Nevertheless, she continued to try to retrieve her lost Insect Princess. Then, a bad thought raced through her mind. Missy had probably landed right on top of the card in the water. Her Insect Princess was probably at the bottom by now! Finally, Missy decided her card was better off being lost than her own life. She began swimming as best she could back to the dock, but she was still struggling. Her face was so wet; she could not even feel the tears from her eyes begin to stream down her cheeks. She repeatedly cried out, "HELP! Someone help me!" Missy suddenly heard fast footsteps on the dock: someone was coming to save her! She was about four feet from the dock when she looked up and gasped. The person coming to her rescue wasn't someone, it was Syrus!

Syrus was walking toward the docks when he heard crying and shouting, that of a girl, no less. He ran onto the dock to find the source of the voice, and there in the water was… "Missy," Syrus yelled as he got on his knees and reached for her. "Take my hands!" Missy immediately grabbed hold of Sy's arms and he began to pull her up and out of the water. Sy was still rather short for his age, and he did not have much arm or upper body strength, but he managed to bring Missy back on the dock. Syrus looked at Missy up and down for a moment. She was completely drenched and started shivering. Sy immediately took off his dark blue jacket and draped it over Missy's shoulders. "Thank you, Sy," she responded weakly. Sy smiled kindly then put on a serious face.

"Missy, what happened?"

Missy was still nervous and shaking. She did not want to tell Sy the whole truth yet, but she explained, "I was sitting here, thinking, and when I got up, my Insect Princess fell out of my deck. It got caught in a breeze and fell in the water. I fell in trying to get it. It's probably at the bottom by now." Missy was choking back tears, but Sy took her in a hug and held her close. "It's alright," he said. "You're safe and lucky your entire deck didn't suffer the same fate." Missy looked down where her deck was and picked it up. She pulled out her deck's case at her belt and put the deck back inside. "But Sy," she whimpered. "My Insect Princess was my rarest and favorite card. I can't replace it."

"You won't have to. Because I'm going down after it."

"But I thought you couldn't swim."

"I've learned a lot from Jaden. The guy could be a lifeguard someday if he didn't eat, sleep, and breathe duel monsters."

"Do you think you can actually find it? I mean, how deep is the water here?"

"Only about twelve feet deep. Easy as pie," Sy assured her. He took off his black under-shirt, his shoes and socks, and then got in the water. "I'll be back in a flash."

Missy reached down to touch his cheek. "Be careful."

Sy nodded, breathed deep, and went under. When he reached the bottom, he quickly yet thoroughly began searching for Missy's Insect Princess. Suddenly, he spotted something colorful and squarely-shaped. 'Bingo!' Sy thought. He went back up for air. Missy immediately asked, "Did you find it?"

"Sure did. I just have to go get it now."

Sy breathed deep again, went back under, and in seconds reached the bottom. Sure enough, there was the card, slightly stuck in the sandy bottom. Sy snatched it and swam back up. When he reached the surface, he presented the card to Missy: "I believe this is yours."

Missy took her card in her hands. It was still in good condition, and only seemed to be just really wet. Using Sy's jacket as a towel, Missy gently dried her Insect Princess. Sy sat beside her and looked at her closely. She looked like she was going to cry again.

"Hey, are you still crying?"

"Yes, but its happy crying. Sy, you have been such a great friend to me for the past year now," Missy said. She found herself about to confess to Sy what she had been holding back for so long. "You just saved my Insect Princess and possibly my life today. I think you deserve something in return." At that moment, Missy leaned forward and pressed her lips to Syrus'. He was caught quite off-guard, but returned Missy's kiss with equal passion. Missy felt Sy touch her face, and Sy felt Missy wrap her arms around his neck. "Syrus, I love you. I've always been afraid to tell you, but after what's happened just now, I can't hold back my feelings anymore," Missy said happily. Sy returned a smile and said, "I love you, too, Missy. I was scared as well, but now we have nothing to fear."  
The two lovebirds gazed at each other and drew in for another kiss.


	3. Fading Lights

Here's the last part of my SyrusxMissy story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or "Fading Lights". They are the respected property of some Japanese guy whose name I cannot remember and my favorite band, Genesis.

* * *

About two days before commencement for the graduating class of the Duel Monsters Academy remained. Syrus Truesdale was talking privately with his best bud, Jaden Yuki at the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Then we kissed, Jay!"

"Get out, Sy! You and Missy Kochou are now hot and heavy?"

"Believe it, Jaden! I'm in love with possibly the hottest girl in the whole school. And Missy told me she felt the same way about me!"

"Well, congrats on the accomplishment, buddy! You taking her to the farewell dance tonight? I'm taking Alexis with me."

"Sure am." Sy glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which, I better go get ready."

"Sy, you still got 2 hours!" Sy turned back to Jay with a look that said "Duh!", and then said, "Why do you think I'm going now? I'm nervous as heck."

"Alright then, see you there."

Sy waved, and took off for the Obelisk Blue Dorms. It had been about a week and a half since Syrus had become Missy's "hero", saving both her life and her Insect Princess card. Practically the entire school knew about Sy's actions; except of course Jaden, who was still as dense as a rock after three years in the academy. The farewell dance Sy was getting ready for was a social event for all students and teachers to attend. There was a casual dress code, but Sy figured Missy would still wear her altered school uniform since that was what she looked best in. After tonight there would be one quiet day on the campus then graduation the following day. Once graduated, both Syrus & Missy would hit the Pro Circuit and begin pursuing their dreams.  
Syrus reached his dorm room and collapsed on his bed. True, he still had about two hours before he would have to meet Missy outside the female Blue dorms. But Sy had always been nervous when it came to girls and dating, and he needed some intense mental preparation. So Sy spent the first hour getting his psyche in focus and under control, then showered, shaved, and picked out his clothes. He went with a simple pair of faded blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with sleeves that were no longer than his elbows. By the time he was ready, Sy had to now go meet Missy. He headed out and walked to the yard outside the female Blue dorms to wait. While Sy's back was turned, Missy Kochou quietly snuck up behind him, then covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?"

Sy decided to play along. "Uhh…a beautiful girl who is now the love of my life?"

"Exactly!" Missy turned Sy around and greeted him with a kiss; Sy responded immediately. When the kiss ended, Sy looked at Missy up and down. Just as he thought, Missy was in her usual altered school uniform. Missy's outfit consisted of a small Obelisk Blue jacket, with a small black shirt underneath. The jacket was open at the collar, showing a glimpse of her cleavage and revealing her flat stomach. From her waist down, Missy wore a blue mini-skirt, with black leggings and her pink shoes on her feet. Completing the look was a bracelet on her right wrist, an anklet around her left ankle, and her silver locket hanging around her neck. Her long, dark magenta hair was styled as she usually had it and her dark magenta eyes sparkled like rubies.

Sy finally spoke up. "I knew you would wear this outfit. It's what you look best in."

"Oh Sy, you're such a charmer."

"I'm aware."

"Listen, Sy. There's something I want to show you." Missy knelt down to be level with Sy. "I've given this a lot of thought, but I think you're worthy of it." She reached up to her locket and clicked it open. Sy gasped. Instead of a picture of his big bro Zane in the locket, a photo of him had replaced Zane! "I want you to know that you are now the love of my life too, Syrus," Missy said in a firm tone. "This seemed the perfect way to show you and anyone else."

"Missy, this is such a kind gesture. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Missy gave Sy another kiss on his forehead, and then said, "Come on! Our friends are probably thinking we're making out!"

'Oh, if only that would happen sooner', Sy thought to himself as he took Missy's hand and lead her to the dance at the duel arena.

The dance went off without a hitch. Everyone was happy and having fun, but were still a little somber that everyone would not be back next year. Before the final fast song was played, a slow song would be played. Syrus walked up to Missy one more time and asked, "May I have this last dance?"

"Of course, Sy."

Syrus and Missy held each other close. Sy looked behind him and saw Jaden and Alexis doing the same. The two best friends winked at each other, and the final slow song, "Fading Lights" by Genesis, began:

"_Another time, it might have been so different,  
Oh, if only we could do it all again.  
But now, it's just another fading memory,  
Out of focus, though the outline still remains._

_Far away, away,  
fading distant lights,  
leaving us all behind,  
lost in a changing world._

_And you know, that these are the days of our lives,  
remember._

_Like the story, that we wish was never-ending,  
we know sometime, we must reach the final page.  
Still we carry on, just pretending,  
that there'll always be one more day to go._

_Far away, away,  
fading distant lights,  
leaving us all behind,  
lost in a changing world._

_And you know, that these are the days of our lives,  
so, remember."_

As the long instrumental interlude went through, Sy noticed Missy blinking back tears. He asked, "You alright?"

"Never better," Missy replied. "I'm just so happy we're finally together."

"As am I, Missy." Sy reached up and wiped the tears away from Missy's eyes. They returned to their usual slow dance routine as the final verse began:

"_Another chance hello, another goodbye,  
and so many things, we'll never see again.  
Days of life, that seemed so unimportant,  
they seem to matter, and to count much later on._

_Far away, away,  
fading distant lights,  
leaving us all behind,  
lost in a changing world._

_And you know, that these are the days of our lives,  
remember."_

As the song ended, Missy got down to level with Sy's face and the two kissed in front of the whole student body. But they weren't alone; Jaden and Alexis were doing the same. Syrus finally felt complete; all that remained was graduation. Syrus had searched for love, and he had found it with a former opponent, Missy Kochou. His search was over, but the rest of Syrus' life with Missy was just beginning.


End file.
